Fairytale of New York
by Dory-Tox
Summary: Christmas fic. AU. Even the most perfect relathionships can hit rough times. RoyxRiza


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fairytale of New York.**

**My Christmas fic for this year. The song used is Fairytale of New York by The Pogues and Kirsty MacColl. **

**AU, set in New York. Royai. Rated T because of some of the song lyrics.**

**I've not put songs into my stories before so I hope this turned out ok.**

The First Christmas

It was Christmas Eve and a train was speeding towards New York on it's mission to unite lovers for Christmas.

_It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me: won't see another one  
And then they sang a song  
The rare old mountain dew  
I turned my face away and dreamed about you_

Roy leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He thought about Riza and how he'd soon have her in his arms and be able to kiss her. He smiled.

_Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one_

Roy grinned as he stepped off the stationery train and saw Riza bundled up against the cold but still looking beautiful. He scooped her into his arms and hugged her. "I missed you, sorry I had to go," he whispered.

_I´ve got a feeling  
This year´s for me and you  
So Happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
Where all our dreams come true._

"I missed you too," Riza replied as she pressed her cold lips against Roy's warm ones.

"I'm going to get a job here next year, I promise. It's going to be great," Roy answered when they broke off the kiss. "Come on, let's celebrate Christmas in style."

They got cars big as bars  
They got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It´s no place for the old  
When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas eve  
You promised me Broadway was waiting for me

_You were handsom,e you were pretty  
Queen of New York city when the band finished playing they yelled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging all the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night._

And the boys from the NYPD choir were singing Galway Bay  
And the bells were ringing out for Christmas Day.

Roy held Riza close to him as they danced in the snowy streets of New York. The young couple were in their own world as the snow fell about them and the choir sang._  
_

The Second Christmas

_You´re a bum you´re a punk  
You´re an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
You scumbag you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse I pray god it´s our last._

Roy slammed the door on his way out; a rucksack was slung over his shoulder. He stomped out in to the cold winter air.

_And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas Day.  
_

The irritating song was filling his head with memories of a happier time when he danced with Riza in the streets.

The Third Christmas

_I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
You took my dreams from me  
When I first found you _

Riza was surprised to see the familiar figure in front of her. Her heart pounded and she realised as she stared into his handsome face she'd never stopped loving him.

_I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can´t make it out alone  
I´ve built my dreams around you _

They walked through the streets, each clasping a cup of coffee in their hands. The conversation which had started off stilted and awkward had developed into the easy flowing thing it had used to be. Roy drained his cup and threw it in the bin.

"You know what?" he said turning to Riza, taking her cup her and placing it on a nearby wall. He grabbed her hands, "I love you Riza, I always have." With that he leant forward and caught her lips. To his relief she relaxed and kissed him back. _  
_

_And the boys of the NYPD choir's still singing Galway Bay  
And the bells are ringing out  
For Christmas Day._

As they walked hand in hand through the streets, on Christmas Day, they heard their song, the one they'd danced to that first Christmas they spent together. Roy smiled, "dance with me," he said. And Riza did.

As he held her close he whispered, softly and lovingly in her ear, "Merry Christmas, my love."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas. **


End file.
